dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturn
Nocturne is the ghost of sleep and dreaming. In the credits of Frightmare, he is listed as Nocturn. History He and his army of Sleepwalkers made the entire citizenry of Amity Park fall into a deep slumber, slipping a metal helmet on each person's head (shocking anyone who tries to take it off), to absorb their dream energy (according to him, good dreams are the kind that produce oneiric energy; nightmares produce none whatsoever), increase his power, and become all-powerful. His hideout is in the local Mattress Factory near the harbor of Amity Park, the giant antennae on top absorbing the dream energy of everyone in the city and possibly the whole world. Danny Phantom defeated him in his dream with the help of Tucker, Sam and Jazz. Danny first met Nocturne at some point before the start of "Frightmare" as he vaguely remembered fighting him and we see a flash back of it, after Nocturne defeated Danny he had his Sleepwalkers throw him into the ghost zone, and then went about putting the rest of the town to sleep with the help of his Sleepwalkers, Danny meets him again at Vlad's mansion, after being captured by his Sleepwalkers. He took Danny down to Vlad's lab, planning to throw him into the Ghost Zone again, introducing himself and telling him his plan. He explains he travels from town to to town "harvesting" the energy from dreams. Danny breaks free and a fight begins between him and Danny. With the help of his Sleepwalkers, after close fight, Danny manages to freeze, then shatter them, draining a good portion of his energy. Danny then leaves to stop his Sleepwalkers, unaware Nocturne has reformed. Nocturne then teleports to his base. Danny figures out that the only way to take the helmet off is to turn the dream into a nightmare, or to startle them awake. In Sam's dream, he and Sam were about to kiss until he woke her up. He notices that her dream is exactly like his. Danny then woke Jazz by overshadowing her- he subsequently startled Tucker out of his dream of being a billionaire- involved with Star- by asking why he was Tucker's janitor, and shocked Sam and Jazz into consciousness by having their dreams include Dash as their boyfriend/husband respectively-, and tracked Nocturne to his hideout, where he was asleep in a chamber to gain more dream energy. Danny and Sam then went to face Nocturne in his dream. Inside Nocturne’s dream, he is already powerful, meaning that Danny and Sam's attempts to stop him accomplish little due to his power level. Tucker however saves the day by jamming the antennae's frequency, stopping the flow of dreams and weakening Nocturne enough for him to wake up. Without the dreams of humans to provide him with energy, he seems to run out of power relatively quickly, which is why he relies on his Sleep Walkers to do most of his fighting for him. (Like Undergrowth, the Sleep Walkers are almost immune to damage with their incredible abilities to regenerate.) He is then easily defeated and sucked into a Fenton Thermos by Tucker (although he was hit by it from behind). Nocturne makes a final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Appearance Even when weakened Nocturne is a very tall ghost, clearly over 7 ft, (although he can grow and shrink at will), his body looks like the night sky, bright black with shining dots in it like stars, his head is an oval shape with a point at the bottom, he has two curved purple goat like horns on the side of his head, his eyes are red and he has a slightly curved hair line scar along the side of his face, going through his right eye. His fangs are pointed like Vlad's, he also has a small goatee; and for legs, he has tentacles, similar to an octopus. Personality Nocturne desires to be the most powerful ghost in the world (similar to other ghosts in "Danny Phantom"), using dream energy to get set power. Possessing a somewhat mysterious yet debonair air in many respects. Powers and Abilities Despite his title, Nocturne is a rather weak ghost on his own. He makes up for this with his various abilities. When full of dream energy he is a very powerful ghost (rivaling or surpassing ghosts like Vortex, and Undergrowth) besides of gaining many great powers, several to do with sleep and dreams. *'Flight': He can fly and levitate like all the other ghosts. *'Invisibility': standard ghost power. *'Intangibility': standard ghost power. *'Dream Manipulation': Nocturne is the "ghost" of sleep who controls people's dreams and the dream world. While in a dream, he is virtually all powerful. If faced he is unbeatable, provided he still has his power source. *'Dream Energy Absorption': He drains the sweet dream energy from humans to make himself more powerful than anyone in the waking world; he refers to this as "harvesting" since he believes "stealing" is too ugly of a word to use. The more people that are dreaming and producing oneiric energy, the stronger he becomes. Using special helmets that can sap the oneiric energy out of a person when he or she is dreaming peacefully, to channel the energy into him. His powers depended on this energy. Without it, all his powers decrease to the point of nonexistence. *'Sleep Inducement': Nocturne is able to send people to sleep, by expelling a sort of blue light or mist from his hands. *'Sleepwalkers Summoning': While powerful, he can summon ghost minions called Sleepwalkers. *'Teleportation': He was seen teleporting over short to large distances, and appearing from nowhere. *'Regeneration': Like Undergrowth, he can regenerate himself whenever a part of his body is injured, removed or blasted. During his first battle with Danny, Nocturne was frozen and shattered to pieces, but he just regenerated from the air. *'Omniscience of Dreams': He knows what everyone dreams about or has dreamed about, although possibly not all at once. *'Ecto-Energy Ball': He can use a powerful energy sphere attack that he tried to use to kill Danny. *'Ecto-Energy waves': He can blast blue ecto-energy waves with great power. *'Telekinesis': While powerful, Nocturne can call objects too and away from him, besides of also crushing them with a mere thought if he wants too.. *'Size changing': The more powerful he gets, the larger he gets. He can also control his size like Undergrowth. *'Superhuman Strength': Even when weakened, he was nearly strong as Danny. *'Superhuman Durability: '''He barely reacts to pain and survives multiple times unharmed. Even after being sliced in half, he only smiled and then regenerated. *'Superhuman Resistance: While provided with dream energy he can fight for almost unlimited time, without any sign of fatigue or stress. *'''Pyrokinesis: He can turn his ecto-energy in green flames. Weaknesses His only weakness is that he isn't strong, so he needs the dream energy to fight. Sightings Quotes *"Ahh but you should be Ghost Boy, and if you were smart, you would be." *"Don´t worry, Ghost Boy. You'll get back to sleep, I promise." *"Yes, and I'm about to do it again." *"I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep, and what I want, I already have. Your dreams, the dreams of everyone in this town." *"With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy that is to harvest." *"Stealing, is such an ugly word, I prefer the term harvest for energy." *"Asked the ghost boy who dreams of the goth girl." *"Dreams are, the gateway to the subconscious." *"My army will keep the world asleep, so I may remain All powerful" *"Sleepwalkers, Form!" *"As you would see, dreams also fuel my Sleepwalkers. We are UNSTOPPABLE!!!" *"You know? with the entire town dreaming, I can do this all day." *"Really? This is when I say: DREAM ON!!!" *"Time's up, Danny Phantom. I promise your sleep, will be much deeper this time; and by deeper I mean PERMANENT!!!" *"You can not stop me, Ghost Child. I might be weaken, but once I recharged, your nightmare will truly begin!" *"Ahh, the Ghost Boy and his girlfriend, once again together in Dreamland." *"Did you honestly think you could defeat me, in my own dream!?" *"I'M THE KING OF DREAMS! YOU CAN NOT WIN IN MY WORLD!" *"I told you, I control all dreams, especially my own. And in my dream, you two shall remain... forever." *"The dreams of your families and friends have made me and my army unstoppable." *"NOW YOU WILL JOIN THEM AND PATROL THE NIGHTS FOR ETERNITY!!!" *"Only a miracle could save you now." *"I don't understand. Why do I suddenly feel; weak?" *"I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR AWAKENING ME!!!" Trivia *Nocturne is voiced by voice actor James Garrett, who played Avatar Roku in Avatar: The Last Airbender. *In some aspects, he resembles the Sandman, as he puts people to sleep and sprinkles sand on their eyes, yet Nocturne puts them to sleep and puts a helmet on their heads instead. **In this regard, he holds some resemblance to Dream of the Endless (also known as Morpheus, Orneus and the Sandman) from the dark fantasy comic book series Neil Gaiman's The Sandman. **He appears somewhat similar in style (at least his head does, with the exception that Nocturne has horns instead of a jester cap) to NiGHTS and Reala, two characters in Sega's NiGHTS into Dreams video game series (i.e., all three have large eyes, pale faces, and a jester-like cap. NiGHTS's cap is purple, just like Nocturne's. Reala has pointed teeth and purple lips, like Nocturne.) *Like Clockwork, Nocturne has a scar on the left side of his face. *"Nocturne" (derived from the Latin "nocturnus") refers to works of art involving night (usually a piano composition). The word has been used as a name for villains or creepy/questionable places in several other works of fiction. *Nocturne is similar to the nightmare monster from the Ozzy and Drix episode, "The Dream Factory". Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:One-shot antagonists